Interpretation guided image enhancement (“IGIE”) is a method for enhancing or optimizing an image. IGIE may include receiving a plurality of partition images that, when aggregated (i.e., “stacked”), produce a raw image of a subterranean formation. The partition images may be taken in different directions. As such, the partition images may illuminate different dipping directions. A target dipping direction may have a majority of its illumination from a specific (e.g., narrow) direction. This may be the case for a high dipping event or a complicated velocity model in a subsalt area. As a result, the partition images that do not illuminate the target dipping direction result in noise that makes the illumination of the target dipping direction more difficult.